Milestone
by xXClockworkAngelxX
Summary: "Sometimes I wish I could just run away from my life."/ "Why? Who wouldn't want to live your life? People would die to just have the things you have."/ "That's because they don't know how this lifestyle caused me to relapse."
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! So, here is a story I've been planning on writing for a very long time now but you know how my mind doesn't work when it comes to actually writing down and blah blah blah. But now I actually managed to get this thing out, and I hope that it's just as amazing as it is in my mind for you all to enjoy because I think it'll end up being one of my best stories I have written in a long time. _

_So, this story will be primarily based on Ciel's point of view set in the modern era. If people wish for me to write it from Sebastian's point of view from time to time, I would love it if I was told or this will just be writing from Ciel's view point._

_Also, there'll be quite some dicks passing here and fro, and a lot of swearing too, so if you're uncomfortable with that, thank you and have a nice day._

_Anyway, I hope this story amuses people as much as it amused me. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you. ^^_

* * *

_"Fuck you, random, sexy peasant bastard…"_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Fucking finally!

I give out a sigh of relief as I recline against my large chair. From the drawer I reach out for, I pull out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. I normally don't smoke, but this moment deserves a simple let out for finishing this four page essay before three a.m. As of late, I've been dealing with poor grades and shit, but I honestly could careless. I mean, you know, it's just fine for me to balance out school and work like it's a fucking walk to the park. To have a job that is my future, my life, you know, it's completely okay to have it messed up because of school.

Note the sarcasm.

I have nothing against school. I strongly believe education is everything if one wishes to succeed. But come on! Look, I had already finished my twelve years plus four years of Ivy League, so there's no logical reason as to why I should go back to high school. The fucking anarchy system as I like to call it have a problem with me because of that. It's not my fault my parents were smart enough to have me enrolled to two years of school instead of one per year. It's not my fault I excelled in each grade and graduated from a prestigious university at a young age. It's not my fault I'm much smarter than you ever were when you were my age. It's not my fucking fault.

By the way, did I mention that I own a fucking wine company? Try to put yourself in my shoes before you fucking judge me. I'm more capable at going far and beyond even for someone of my age, so don't you fucking underestimate me. I'm not like any other person.

I'm Ciel Phantomhive, an eighteen year old with the largest wine industry in the country and possibly one of the best in the world too. No one has the sufficient authority to hand me a shitty detention for not doing a dumb assignment. Nothing and no one can scratch me.

As I take a puff from my cigarette, I lazily reach out for my phone resting at the edge of the desk and sluggishly swipe my finger across the screen to begin texting to some manager taking care of a piece of my company in a store downtown. Fucker wants money to supposedly remodel the store. As if. If there was anything my father taught me, it was to never trust the managers. They always ended up being backstabbers.

I send off a huge 'No' text before deciding to retire for the night. Using my two lithe fingers, I remove the cigarette from my lips, let out a soft smoke then light out the bud to dispose of it. I steady my desk before heading out, shutting the door behind me slowly.

All my servants had left for the night with the exception of security, so it was eerie quiet. The only person I allow to stay in my manor is Sieglinde. I'm sure she's not awake since she's a weak one and usually falls asleep before I do.

I make my way over to my bedroom down the hall. Being as small as I am, like a fucking girl, I have no trouble making quiet steps to prevent waking Sieglinde. My size can be convenient at times, but honestly, it's just bothersome more than half of the time. Nothing I can do about it, I mean, I've been five foot in height ever since I was thirteen. I doubt I'll grow anymore. But no matter. I still look fucking amazing. That will never change.

Sorry. I digress.

I reach out to wrap my fingers around the cool, silver knob of my bedroom door and was only granted to open it just a crack when a sudden thud came from above.

"The fuck was that?" I whisper as I continue to hear strange noises from outside, almost as if something large has fallen on my manor and was making its way down. I fucking swear. If it's another dead bird…but the thud seemed too heavy for it to be a small animal.

Are people raining from the sky for fuck's sake?

Not knowing why I should even care, I step away from my bedroom and make my way down the hallway and downstairs as quietly as I could through the darkness. Security can take care of whatever fell on my manor, so why the fuck am I walking towards the exit?

My body doesn't give a fuck about what my mind thinks.

I end up standing before the large doors that enclose me away from the outside world. I push them apart and poke my head out. It was dark and completely quiet; I wonder what the fuck security is doing since I don't see nor hear them anywhere. My sapphire hues scan the area before me but no matter how much I look, I see nothing out of the norm. Maybe whatever fell landed in the back. Could be a possibility.

I sigh and step out from my manor to take a breather. I know I should just drag myself to bed and fucking go to sleep but eh. Staying up this late is gonna cost me and is gonna give everyone else a bitch to deal with in the morning.

Eh.

I am getting annoyed due to exhaustion, however, so I decide to head to bed. Just then, something catches my eye. Just as I was about to turn around and head back inside, I saw a man walking right in front of my property. Normally that would piss me off because it's my area, and I don't like some dowdy peasant tainting it. Guess what? It's pissing me off right now.

Because the peasant was walking, I only have a few seconds to capture his image. He wears a long sleeve shirt, sleeves folded up to his elbows with a black vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His arms sway side to side in a frantic matter as his legs carry him like a fucking bullet in flight. Even though he seems to be in a hurry, his head still turns my direction, and I can tell he's dazzled in my beauty. Who wouldn't? As he looks at me, I'm able to capture his pale skin, dark hair, and peculiar, bright, crimson eyes before he had his fair share of admiring me and turned his attention away to continue his way.

What a fucking loser.

With a hiss, I turn back around and make my way back to the manor. I reach out for the door knob until, out of nowhere, a hand clings itself tightly around my mouth with a drug covered cloth while another reached down to pull my hands behind my back, slamming my small body against the door. My cheeks presses roughly on the cool wood, and I growl at the pain rushing through my entire body, the strong smell of drug reaching the source of my consciousness.

Fucking shit.

I struggle as much as I can and try to keep myself awake. Whoever this fucker is has an iron steel grip on me and is hurting my frail wrists. I continue to growl and hiss uncontrollably as the stranger's body presses against mine. I keep making a racket, and I'm sure as hell that at least one person could hear my struggle. But not a damn soul comes to my rescue! Where the fuck is everyone?!

- Cough! -

Sudden, violet coughs escape my mouth. I then feel dizzy, my vision growing blurry, and I feel like my fucking brain's gonna burst out from my fucking mouth. Fuck, I'm scared for my life, but I'm much more annoyed that no one is fucking saving me! Then I realize that I am no longer slammed against the door; I'm being dragged away.

Fuck.

I try to use the remaining strength that I have to open my mouth wide and bite the fucker's hand through the cloth. I succeed, and the stranger lets out a disgusting shriek that pierces my poor ears. But even with that, the fucker doesn't let go and instead his grasp grows tighter.

This scene feels all too familiar…

Suddenly, I am released from my imprisonment, causing me to fall hard on the ground. My body's weak to pick itself up, so I lay on the cold concrete and allow myself to grasp reality again. I hear mumbled voices from behind me as well as other strange noises that were too hard for me to identity.

I feel wasted.

My body shivers, and the noises I heard were now magnified. I try to pick myself up, failing three times until I finally get myself in a sitting position. My vision is blurry, and I see only two, pale orange lights moving side to side. My head feels like it was just slammed into tiny pieces, and my stomach fluids are swirling like a fucking hurricane. Perhaps it was better for me to have fainted when I had the chance.

The lights I saw before begin to slow down and come down to a standstill. The voices I keep hearing are becoming clearer as two figures appear before me. I take deep breaths to help myself become sober again, and by the miracle, I did.

Two men.

A hobo looking one with an awful smell emitting from him lies on the ground. His shirt is torn and stained with red liquid along with the rest of his body. I'm sure he has a couple bruises and cuts on that ugly face of his even when the darkness prevented me to see him clearly. He also has that drug smell, so I immediately knew he was that son of a bitch who tried to steal me away or whatever the fuck he was trying to do.

And then there was the other one.

He's a tall man, consisting himself of 80% legs which is fucking ridiculous, and his upper body is thin but built. He wears a long sleeve shirt, sleeves folded up to his elbows with a black vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He has pale skin, nearly as flawless as mine. Bright, crimson eyes narrow in anger as his raven bangs stuck themselves to his forehead. His breathing is heavy as if he just ran a marathon, and I can tell his entire body is tense.

He looked like a fucking awkward crow staring down his weak prey.

Suddenly, his gaze falls on me, those red eyes piercing through my fucking soul. He just stands there, the both of us staring at each other as if time suddenly stopped giving a fuck and paused right at this moment. Fuck those eyes. They're literally fucking me, making me feel hot and uncomfortable. Oh god, what the fuck is happening? I'm wasted and feel so fucking gay that it's not even funny. Fuck you, random sexy peasant bastard.

Ah fuck.

A cough escapes my lips and ruins the moment. My gazed removes from him, but I can still feel his presence. He remains for a while before retreating. I look up right at the moment I see that fucker parkouring over my gate like it's an everyday job and just walks away like nothing.

Yes. That was the same dowdy peasant from before. How was he able to make himself so fucking handsome in less than a minute? He was ugly mere seconds ago.

Like magic, I hear noises coming from all different directions. Sirens, raging footsteps, and voices all rush to me at once that it makes my head nearly explode. More coughs burst from my lips and my throat just might break open.

"Sir! Are you okay?" One guard rushes towards me and examined me to make sure I'm fine or something. Geez, violent coughing is not enough to prove a point?

My eyes are losing focus again, and I'm sure this will be the last time I'll have them open before I collapse. And for some reason, before darkness wins me over, my tired mind rewinds the image of that awkward, handsome motherfucker. His red eyes were the ones glues to me as though they were literally piercing through my thoughts right now. I really got mind fucked, didn't I?

Ah…who has time to time to think about that now? Sleep never sounded better…

* * *

_Lalala~!_

_So, what do you guys think? Am I doing a good job as I think I am or do I just suck horribly that I should just give up? Hehe. Please be honest, okay?_

_And yes Sieglinde is the girl from the Kuroshitsuji manga because I love her and since I suck at coming up with any OCs, I just thought I'd use her. Don't kill me._

_I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me if I should continue. Thank you~ ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter. Last time, Ciel was close too getting kidnapped but got saved by a random guy and then later collapses and all is well._

_. . ._

_I suck at summaries. Sorry._

_Anyway, here is my shitty story once more, and I wonder if people are even liking it thus far. I know it's just two chapters but eh. Am I capturing people? Ah well. Here's the second chapter, and I hope you all like it. Enjoy~!_

* * *

_"The awful smell of drug, my struggles for freedom, darkness…_

_And him."_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

- Crack! -

A loud noise disrupts my unperturbed sleep. My heavy eye lids slowly lift up and grants me blurry vision that only lasts a few seconds until I can clearly see my surroundings. An enormous bed I lay on, dark colors are the walls around me, and this feeling of comfort overwhelms me.

This is my bedroom.

I give a soft groan as I slowly turn my head to see one of my maids hurrying to pick up something off the floor. It takes me a second to remember hearing the sound of broken glass, and I immediately sit up and glare down to the woman who just now notices my awakening.

"Sir!"

Her high pitch voice nearly make my ears bleed, and I instantly want to grab her by the hair and drag her out the room. Why the fuck would she be here? I only allow Sieglinde in my room. And to top it off, she broke a cup. I noticed it almost instantly as a few pieces remain scattered while the rest were on the tray she must've brought in. If there's anything that pisses me off, it's seeing how clumsy these fucking idiots are.

I don't have to say anything as my glare talks for itself. The woman grows nervous as her body trembles, her brown eyes widening in terror.

She better be fucking scared.

"U-umm, I-I…I…"

Hesitating that bitch.

"You what?" I growl, feeling an ugly frown on my lips. These dumbasses are going to be the death of me, I swear. "Do you honestly think that just because I have money that you can just break every single cup I have and still be able to buy loads more?"

Sure. It's true that I have enough money to buy the entire British Empire if I wanted, but that's not the point. I really hate it when people tell me I have "money to burn". Are you fucking kidding me? I work long and hard to have what I have so far. I'm not sure if people forget that I already have my education because I studied my ass off. I'm not sure if people forget that I am working, taking care of my share of the Phantomhive wine industry my father gave me. Not only that, but I have to repeat high school for no reason, so I have to balance out school AND work just to be where I am now.

People think that because I'm "rich" or whatever, I don't know what hard work is just because I gained my wealth from my family. Fuck that. My parents work hard to be as successful as they are now. They're not some slobby, rich people who sit around all day and shower themselves in their own money. Money doesn't fucking rain on us just because we're the Phantomhives. Each single penny we earn, we don't take it for granted. We were poor back then, you know.

"N-No! Never, sir!" The maid shakes her head fiercely.

I press my lips tightly onto each other as my glare never leaves her. "Then why did you let that cup fall?"

This whore pisses me off.

"I-uh…I swear I didn't mean to!" She swallows hard, sweat building on her forehead. Her make up appears to had just been put on, her brown hair nicely made in a pony tail, and her maid outfit customized to show too much skin. Ugh. How revolting. She was the one who loves to gossip, cause mischief, and sell her body to whoever the hell she fucking pleases. Yep. I know her even if I don't know her name. Not like I care to know either way.

I sigh and wave her away, sick to even look at her anymore. "Then hurry up and clean up your mess. I want you out of here immediately. You know you shouldn't be here. Hurry up and get out."

I'm being too nice.

She nods so fast that it seems like her head might fucking fly off and quickly picks up the broken glass. I grunt and turn my focus towards the wooden door before me until suddenly, the door slams open and reveals a certain individual bursting through.

"Ciel!"

I blink in shock. This figure was none other than Sieglinde, She rushes towards me, and I couldn't help but smirk as she literally runs over the dumb maid. Aha! The attention I get when I don't seek it…

…can either be a good or bad thing…

My cheeky smirk fades away, however, as I see her brilliant young face turn into a worried puppy. Sieglinde with her beautiful black hair let loose down to her waist, her bangs tickling the sides of her flawless, untouched face, her emerald eyes normally lightening up with wonder as her favorite black and green kissed gown showed her grace.

But she was horrified for some reason. Something must've stirred her up.

Before I can even open my mouth, Sieglinde allows her tiny lips to spill out words at a very rapid pace that not even I can capture everything she tells me.

"Are you all right? You're not hurt, are you? I heard a noise coming from your room. I thought something awful happened to you. Please tell me you're okay."

I raise a hand to motion to her to stop to which she does obediently. I huff and nod my head towards the maid who just left. Pretty sure she made a run for it before I could give her a lovely lecture. "She woke me up by breaking a cup. Not only that, but you know how I don't allow anyone but you in my room. She came in without any permission, and she destroyed my property. She's been causing nothing but trouble. For all I know, she could've come here and try to poison me." I turn slightly over towards my nightstand and see a cup of clear liquid. "I'm not taking any chances. I'm going to fire her."

Sieglinde immediately grabs onto the cup and gives a huge sigh of relief. "Thank goodness nothing worst happened. I'm sorry. I should have been more alert on seeing when others entered your room, sir."

I shake my head. She doesn't need to apologize. Those others stupid shits should already know my rules, and they should very well follow each and everyone one of them. "Sieglinde, don't blame yourself for others' mistakes. I've told you many times before-" And then something struck my mind. "Wait…what day is it today?"

"It's Thursday, sir."

"Time?"

"Noon, sir."

"Shit!"

I rip the bed sheets off my tiny body and hop out. I rush towards my closet and desperately look for some clothes. "Sieglinde, why wasn't I woken up for school?"

"Umm, sir, don't you remember what happened yesterday? You were left unconscious, and I thought it would do you some good to allow you to stay home and rest. I don't want you to head out while you're still recovering."

Last night. Suddenly, faint memories of what occurred flashed through my mind. The awful smell of drug, my struggles for freedom, darkness…

And him.

Crimson eyes penetrated my mind once more, getting mind fucked yet again. For some reason, just his eyes seem to be the ones stuck on me, perhaps because they were literally staring back into mine. But fuck…I'm getting woozy just thinking about that fucking, ugly ass peasant.

I shake my head and continue to look for my clothes. "That's no excuse. I need to head to school even though I missed three class periods now. I'll have to make them up as soon as I can."

I hear Sieglinde sigh behind me then walks over to me with her free hand sticking out to reveal a nicely ironed suit ready to be put on display. "I thought you would say something like that, so I already had this out for you. But are you sure you're okay to be heading out, sir? I don't want you to-"

"Sieglinde," I interrupt her, turning my body towards her and reach out for the suit she hands me. "I'm fine. I don't take mediocre activity from my part just because I was in some bad situation. I'm fine, okay? Now, it's you I'm worried about."

I walk back to my bed and start changing, not feeling a bit of embarrassment doing so in front of Sieglinde. She has helped me changed before when I was paralyzed when we first met. She was the one who saved my life, and I owe it to her. She has no home to go to thus the reason why she's here with me. I didn't want her to work for me but just live by my side, however, she insisted to work to pay her debt in letting her stay with me which, to me, that isn't necessary. But she's a stubborn, little firecracker, so I allowed her to get what she wanted.

"Me? Why is that, sir?" Sieglinde whispered as she makes her way next to the door with the cup firmly in her hand.

I dust off my suit and make sure I'm looking as fine as ever. "I'm sure you awoken last night and probably were busy trying to help as much as you could. I'm willingly to bet you didn't get enough sleep." I turn towards the mirror and begin brushing my hair.

Silence made sure I was right.

"Exactly. Now, I'll be heading to school, and I will be expecting you to get yourself a nap. You need it. Let the others take care of everything. If you're still not comfortable, you can always call Grell to come help you out in anyway. I don't want to hear that you have been on and about all day once I return from school, you hear me?"

After fastening my earrings, I turn around to look directly into those emerald eyes that I saw a long time ago, looking down to my own ghostly, sapphire ones. She's two years younger than me, and I'm surprised she was able to take care of me when I couldn't. To this day, I still wonder why.

"Please rest, Sieglinde. I need you to be well, okay?" I whisper as I near her to reach out for the door knob and open it. "That's the only thing I'm asking you to do today."

Sieglinde gave me those puppy eyes as to say 'No, I can do my work as usual', but I've learned to win over them, and she bowed her head in defeat and gave out a soft 'Yes'.

I smile and pat her head. "Good girl." Then I allow her to walk out the room first before I do. I lock it and there on out, we go on our separate paths. I head over to my study to grab my suitcase and my work I stayed up late last night to finish. I hurry my way downstairs, the steward smiling to me and wishing me a good morning to which I ignore and head towards the door. Before I grab the door knob, I notice the dumb maid over to my side to see her flirting with security.

Fucking bitch.

"Hey!" I call out for her attention. "I just wanted to let you know that I expect you to be out of my manor once I come back from school. You're fired."

Her shocked expression made my heart jump, and I return it with a bright smile. I then open the door and rush down the pavement towards the BMW waiting for me up ahead. The chauffeur opens the door to the back seats for me, I step in quickly, throwing my suitcase over to the seat next to me, and wait for departure. I take out my phone from the suitcase and being to read over the texts I've received as well as any emails I might had gotten while I was busy getting closed to kidnapped and sleeping like a fucking baby.

"Take me to the nearest restaurant. I need to get myself something to eat," I order the driver as he nods and starts up the engine. I take a minute to look up to the mirror up front and make sure I look as good as ever, giving an appropriate smile to myself.

Damn it all, I'm fucking beautiful.

* * *

_Yes you are Ciel. So fucking beautiful._

_So, this chapter woke up, fired some maid, talked to Sieglinde, and headed over to school. I should've made him run out the house with a bread in his mouth while he screams out 'I'm late for anime school.'_

_But I'm lame._

_Anyway, this wasn't as interesting as it should be or whatever, but I can promise you that next chapter it'll be a bit...juicier. Hehe. -3-_

_Please review to let me know how I'm doing and tune in for future chapters. Thank~!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! Here is the third chapter to this eh story. I promised you all a 'juicy' chapter this time, and well...I'm not sure if I did much of a good job making it 'juicy' but I did manage to add more detail and more action than the last chapter. I hope you all still like it._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. ^^_

* * *

_"His honesty is such a fucking turn on, it's not even funny."_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Bored to death.

Here I sit on the desk most isolated from others on this unsightly, uncomfortable chair that is the torture of my perfect ass while my eyes glance towards the window on my left side, staring lazily out to the empty soccer field. Sure as hell the grass is relieved to not have the stomping of feet on it all the time. I sure wish with all my fucking might that I'll not come back reincarnated as grass...

Not like I believe in that sort of stuff.

I was able to had made it to fifth period while I used my fourth period as my lunch time. I didn't miss much, but I did have the privilege of not eating from the school's cafeteria. Normally, I would bring my own lunch, but that wasn't the case today. No matter. I have a full stomach and made it to good old English class before the teacher did. In fact, I'm starting to think I arrived much too early.

You see, while the rest of the class is conversing with their outside voices, I seem to be the only one who notices how Mrs. Wellington isn't already teaching something about writing a perfect thesis. I would understand she arrives a bit late, seeing how big she has gotten over the course of the semester. If I recall, she'd be ready to burst.

Whatever.

I have no one I can complain about the teacher's tardiness since everyone in this room is a buffoon and not worth my time. The only one in this entire school I can bare to spend hours on is Elizabeth, and that's only because, much like Sieglinde, she was there to help me after the incident of '06 in which I refuse to go in deeper detail. She and Sieglinde were my caretakers until I was reunited with my parents and ever since, they have been my only friends in this godforsaken world. Alas, Sieglinde is back at the manor, and Elizabeth's in her fifth period class which I believe is Environmental Science.

No luck there.

I sigh as I continue to stare out the window, wishing Mrs. Wellington would pick a fucking wagon to place her enormous stomach and scoot her way over here to shut all these shits up. Silence is a virtue, and I'm a believer in such a thing. Probably the only thing I believe in while I'm an atheist on the rest of the subjects.

Also, I'm a liar.

"Silence!"

Ah. Someone who speaks my tongue.

I lazily turn my head around to see everyone rush to their desks like fucking cockroaches as all volume ceases. Music to my ears. Then I notice the fat ass of a principal at the front wearing an ugly red suit that makes him look like a tomato, his rosy cheeks proving my point further. By god, how ugly this man is, but he never showed distaste towards me, so there's no reason for me to hate me.

Ha.

With a clearing of his throat, Mr. Kelvin erases his earlier glare and replaces it with a friendly smile. "Thank you. Now, with all of your attention, I would like to say that Mrs. Wellington won't be attending this class any longer."

Gasps become the melody of this room.

"I'm sure you all have noticed her temporary 'disability'," Kelvin quotes, straightening his posture. "So, she'll be taking a maternal leave for the rest of the semester. That being said, you'll be receiving a substitute to take her place."

Joy.

With that being enough for me, I turn my attention back to the window and see a freshman class outside stomping on the poor grass. Rest in fucking pieces, grass.

"Now allow me to introduce to you your substitute teacher, Professor Michaelis."

Professor Michaelis? Please. Does he or she think they're better than any one else just with that change of title? Due to experience, I'm sure it's some dull piece of shit like always. I wonder how the class is going to treat them this time. Normally, it'd be as bad as forcing the sub to retire from the career permanently. As much as I like to see that go down, I still feel bad for them. All the work they put just to have it all flushed down the shitter. I'd be in depression too.

Not much to my surprise, I hear girls gasping and swooning, giving me the impression that the sub's a fucking godly figure. Even if I'm into men, I'm not one to easily fall for any guy I see. I need them to be sophisticated, have brains, oh so classy, and sexy as fuck. Sadly, no such miracle has happened to me even with the boyfriends I've gone out with. I disgust myself for ever thinking they were suiting for me. But I learned from my mistakes. I'll wait until the right one comes knocking on my door.

"Professor Michaelis will be your substitute until further notice. Mrs. Wellington left him the work you all-"

"Sir, allow me to take it from here. I know you have a lot of work to do."

Holy shit. Was that him? That fucking deep ass voice was him?! Fuck. But still, how a person sounds doesn't change anything. He's probably some ugly douche who just graduated from college, and has no idea what the hell to do. Giving himself a title as 'Professor' is what noobs would do. You don't see me going around saying 'Professor Phantomhive', do you?

. . .

Okay, I'm no teacher but still.

I roll my eyes as the females in the room are all probably pregnant by this sub and continue to stare out to the soccer field, giving my prayers to the poor grass.

"Ahem," Kelvin clears his throat. "Very well. I shall leave. But I'm expecting you all to be on your best behavior. Professor Michaelis will report anything to me if there were to be any trouble. Have a good day."

Heavy foot steps make their way out the room and soon vanish. I swear, that man causes an earthquake every time he walks. Anyway, he leaves an awkward silence for all of us to dwell in, to which in my case, is the best thing ever. Sadly, all good things much come to an end.

"Uh...okay," Dumb ass Michaelis speaks with his fucking deep voice and walks over to the board I think since I hear him writing something. "If any of you need to know how to spell my name, there it is. I'm not one to actually go by the name 'Professor', but you all can call me whatever you like. Sir, Mister, Michaelis, Sebastian-"

Sebastian? So that was his name? Instantly, an image of the butler Alfred from Batman comes to mind. Why? Because Sebastian sounds so much like a dumb butler name. Michaelis also sounds a bit foreign, making me thinking he's not originally from here. Perhaps Germany? Maybe Poland?

"As Mr. Kelvin said, your English teacher has given me the agenda for the remaining of the semester, but I thought 'Screw that!'"

Everyone gasps, and I nearly do it myself. What the actual fuck?

"S-Sir? Is that legal?" Some girl asks.

"Heck should I know, but it doesn't matter. I'm not one to follow agendas either way," Michaelis says.

A rebel, I see.

"But won't that make it easier for us to kick you out?" Some dumb shit snorts, and I can hear him grinning.

"Could be, but would you really give up the opportunity to not do as much work as you're primarily told to do? I've read over the stuff I'm expected to do, so I have a pretty clear mind on what I and you all should be doing. In all honestly, I can have you all pass this class if we do it my way. You are all young adults, so you should be treated like one. You're all going to have to make your own decisions on whether you wish to do the work or not. I'm not one to tell you anything. Basically, if you want to pass, do what you need to do, and you'll do fine. If not, then you'll be staying behind and sit in the stands watching your other classmates walk across that stage to get their high school diplomas," Michaelis speaks with such sass that it actually causes my palms to get sweaty.

Who the fuck is this guy?

Clearing his throat, he continues. "But for today, let's not worry about work. If we're going to be stuck together for a semester, I would like to know you all, and to do that, I would love to know all of your names and, if you'd like, anything you wish to share with me and the class if they don't already know. If not, that's fine by me. I honestly just want to know your names."

His honesty is such a fucking turn on, it's not even funny.

I then hear him grunt, and I'm guessing he positioned himself on a desk. Even though my eyes are still glued to the outside world, my mind had stopped giving a fuck about the grass and focused closely on what this fucker was doing and saying. I don't know if it's just me, but I feel like we're all either doomed or blessed. It's much like we're his victims, and he's out murderer. But I can still say this: His 'cool' demeanor might fools others, but not me. He's just some stupid shit who's trying to survive this jungle in any way that he can. The class will soon catch on, if not, I'm sure the boys have already while the girls are all having their ovaries stolen.

Thus the class period went on and on, beginning with Michaelis background to which I learned he actually was born here in England, he graduated from a state college, studied Biology and is currently working at a local university as a Biology lab instructor while he works to pursue his career as a surgeon or whatever. So, in conclusion, the fucker isn't even an English major, yet he's here. Am I the only one bothered by this?

Whatever. I grow tired either way and fall asleep just as the first student introduced herself...

* * *

"Psst! Phantomhive! Hey! Get up!"

I groan and force my eyes lids to open, seeing a blurry figure in front of me. I'm not sure where I am or who is talking to me, so I close my eyes back up.

"Hey! Wake up! You gotta turn in the homework!"

I frantically sit up this time and rub my eyes clear, giving a huge yawn as I stare at the figure before me which is some guy sticking his hand to me.

"Huh?" I mumble as I continue to clear my mind bit by bit.

I see the guy roll his eyes and sigh. "Do you have the homework or not? You know, the four page essay?"

Four page essay? Oh! That homework. Fucking shit.

I nod and reach down for my suitcase. Luckily, I didn't have to search around for it since it was the last assignment I stuck inside before the events of last night. Hmm, perhaps my falling asleep during class was caused due to last night because I never do it.

I hand my homework to the guy as he passes it up front, and I remain in my seat to allow my body to wake up. I hear others gathering their stuff, so I know the bell is about to ring.

"I'm hoping everyone turned in their homework. If not, please let me know. I won't give you detention or whatever it is you all do here."

Michaelis? That was him, right? Oh, so it wasn't a dream then? Aha ha.

I gather my own stuff and stand up to head over to the exit. A bunch of girls gather around the teacher's desk, and I get irritated instantly.

"Remember, no homework for today. We'll start working as soon as tomorrow after we finish having the other half introduce themselves."

Shut up so all these bitches can stop swooning over your fucking deep voice, dip shit.

Dip shit? Chicken shit? Dog shit? What the fuck? I'm tired.

I tap my foot impatiently, waiting until these groupies would poof away. I narrow my eyes in hopes I become the chosen one of the flame and suddenly have heat vision to burn everyone up.

"Move!" I yell as I push a girl causing her to push another and another and another. The Domino Effect. Do you know how much it sucks to be the shortest person around? Yes, even these girls are taller than me.

The females all shoot me death glares that I can easily beat with one of my own. They all huff and make their way out, saying their farewells to 'Professor Michaelis', and finally make the path clear for me. I hear some of them dissing me out, but why should I care? They aren't worth shit.

I pick up my suitcase and start to head my way. I take a mere second to glance towards the dumb sub sitting at his desk before changing my focus back to the exit...wait...wait, wait, wait, wait...

I jerk my head back to the sub, and my mouth drops open. I see him looking up to me with the same shocked expression as mine without the hanging jaw. He wears the same white sleeve dress shirt with that same black vest along with a black tie to finish the look. Though he's sitting down, I know he's wearing the same black slacks and dress shoes. His pale skin is near the same perfection as mine, his raven bangs rest alongside his face though one is neatly tugged behind his ear. His crimson eyes are wide behind the clear glass that is the glasses he wears, and let me just tell you, we both feel as fucked as ever.

I swallow hard and weakly lift my arm up to point my index directly at his face, his lips more precise. I feel my heart racing, and my mind getting foggy. Why am I overreacting? He's that dowdy peasant from before; nothing changed. Mmm...but by the fucking god, he's as sexy as ever...

But why the fuck was he here?!

"F-Fuck you!" I yell, mostly to myself, before I turn and storm away in a hurried panic. Yep. And that was how I stood up to the sub, pointed directly at him, and screamed out a very weak insult.

I'll be seeing you much sooner than we both thought, Satan.

* * *

_Aha! So, there you have it. Sebastian Fucking Michaelis is here as the cliche of being a teacher while Ciel's a student. Are people knowing already how this is gonna end? _

_Well guess what? Nope! Not gonna happen! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_. . ._

_I don't fucking know where this is going to be honest, but I'll make it unique. I'm sure the next chapter will give you guys a different perspective. Maybe. -3-_

_Thank for you promocat for the reviews. It actually makes me wanna keep on going. So I shall._

_Please review to let me know how I'm doing and tune in for future chapters. Thank you~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Here is the fourth chapter. Now, this one is where my rate of M comes into place. So, if you're not ready for sexual content and other hurtful triggers, don't read. Just a fair warning._

_Anyway, I've checked my other chapters, and I know that there are minor mistakes here and there, so I'll be fixing that soon enough. There might be some in this one once it's uploaded, so I'll fix this one soon too. And since I'm in college and whatnot, my updates might come down to every week or if I can, at least two times a week if I get much attention and motivation. If not, then I'll try to do it once a week. Also, there has been a problem that involves around trust and friendship, so I'm feeling a bit down which actually could be a reason why this chapter is a bit down in the mood._

_Anyway._

_Here is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy it. ^^_

* * *

_"I'm terrified of him."_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I lean against a wall at a far corner away from anyone else and pull out a spare cigarette that seemed to had escaped its imprisonment back at home and managed to hitch a ride. I pull out its' friend, the lighter, from my other pocket and light it up. It's obvious that it's not prohibited to smoke in school grounds, but what can the school do? Nothing. They can take my cigarette away, and I'll come back with load of new ones. Simple as that. They can stop me temporarily, not permanently. Call my parents? Fat chance. They only answer my number and other important business matters. School is not important to them anymore since I already did it, so they could careless what I do here. Get suspended? Go ahead. Get expelled? Wonderful. Although it's going to be in my fake school record, I have back up and proof. My parents are ready with their lawyers, and we'll take the entire school to court if need be. But that'd just be a big waste of time.

Anyway.

Seniors are done for the day while the rest of the school still needs one more class thus why I am out here smoking without a care. During this period, we can do 'whatever we want' from doing extracurricular activities to heading back home. Although there's a reason for me to go back to my manor which is Sieglinde, I always end up staying until school is officially over. Why? Hell should I know. It's not like I'll end up winning the Nobel Peace Prize by being here. Elizabeth's hanging out with her other friends doing something productive meaning that is a sign that I am not allowed near her at the moment, so I'm just here on my own per usual.

I'm such a boring person.

I shrug to myself and pull out my phone as I allow the cigarette to rest on my lips. Since I'm doing absolutely nothing, I might as well do something like perhaps some work. REAL work. Emails upon emails of nothing but complaints and begging little shits that want some money to do this and some money to do that or how I haven't given them the attention needed and blah blah blah. I sigh and my head starts to hurt because of these idiots, so I sit down and begin reading over some emails while I dispose of the unimportant ones which was nearly all of them.

"Phantomhive!"

I twitch as I hear a familiar voice. I pretend I didn't hear him, so I dig my face into my phone in hopes he would just ignore me and leave. Tough luck. He grabs me by my collar and pulls me up to a height where my feet are unable to touch the floor. I grab tightly onto my phone not wanting for it to fall and break because I know I'm going to need it right after this is done.

"I know you heard me. Don't pretend you didn't, slut."

I fucking hate you, Druitt.

I didn't look at him in the eye and set my gaze away from his, but he forces me to look at him as he lifts my chin up. My eyes squint, and I literally almost puke on him. What a fucking ugly motherfucker. Oh sure he might look like a fucking prince straight from a fairy tale, but let me tell you something. He's not even close. He's a fucking ugly troll with a cold heart. Yes, there is someone worse than me if that's what you're thinking.

"What do you want?" I whisper a very stupid question because I knew exactly what he wanted, but I just want to grab me some spare time before the worst. Alas, that never seems to work because this guy is always so desperate it makes me sick. When he wants something, he wants it now.

"You know what I want. Don't act dumb, little pet." Druitt smirks and releases me. He stays standing there with his gaze on hi as he waits for me to pull myself together and give him everything he desires.

I shiver and bite my lips, but I have no choice but to do as he says. I dust myself off, grab my suitcase, and stand by him. "I'm ready."

But I'm not.

Druitt smirks and leads me to the broken part of the gate that no one has fixed yet. I'm surprised no one has seen it like this because anyone can just come in and steal kids like this asshole is doing to me. Yes. I did refer to myself as a child because when I'm with him, I feel so weak like one, so defenseless. I turn around multiple times as we head out the school ground and into his favorite alley in hopes someone would see me, yell at me, get me in trouble, anything. Anything is better than leaving me alone with him.

We reach the alley and head all the way back, a place where no one bothers to look every now and then, and I sure wished they did. The blonde fucker sits on the stone bench that is connected to the wall and gives me that same ugly smirk. He pats his legs and says, "Come."

I don't want to go to him. I don't want to sit on his lap. I don't want to be here. I don't want this again. Yesterday night was bad enough for me to never want to oversleep ever again. I didn't ask for this the next day. Did I upset the demon lords somehow? I really must've done something so awful to have them summon a monster like Druitt over to me. I swear I won't ever do whatever it is I did to upset anyone. I'll be a good boy. Just please...not thing again.

But I have no voice here, no choice, no right. I am underneath him, and he tops me over. I can't do anything, but do what he says. I know that if I don't, cruel punishments are sure to come, the worse anyone could ever think of.

I'm terrified of him.

I sigh and set my suitcase down while I place my phone inside because I know he doesn't like it when I have it in my hands. Thinking I might call someone or something, I'm sure because I tried to do it once, but I didn't get very far. I tried to do it after everything was done, but that son of bitch threatened me enough to scare me. He fucking shot my parents when I denied him the first time, and I'll never forgive him even if my life depended on it. I'm glad that they managed to live, but fucking shit that made me so angry and ultimately so horrified of him. I have to follow his orders just to keep the people I love safe.

I walk over to him and sit on his lap just as he wants me to. I can't bare to look at him, and I'm glad that he didn't want me to look at him because he turns me around and starts to unzip my pants so gently. It disgusts me. His hands slip under my pants as they fall off and rub my soft thighs, caressing them a bit before he pulled down my underwear. I feel so vulnerable, and it makes me want to cry. But I am a Phantomhive, and Phantomhives don't cry even in tough situations like these.

He then starts to tease my entrance with a single finger while one hand is used to cover the entirety of my limp dick. How can I get turned on by this? I never do and never will, but knowing Druitt, I'm going to have to get myself hard. It's the worse feeling ever. It's like having to pretend to like a bully just so your ass can be saved. It's just the worse.

He sticks in two fingers and starts to stretch me causing me to bit my lips to prevent any unnecessary noises to come from my mouth. He starts to stroke my delicate dick to excite me, teasing the tip with his thumb in an expert way. I tremble as little moans escape me, closing my eyes and feeling so fucking awful. My mind doesn't like this, but my body doesn't know.

Druitt continues to finger me, rubbing against my walls that I feel tightening around his fingers. The strokes done to my dick gets faster and rougher which causes me to be jumpy as noises continue to come out from me even when I tried to not let them out. I wish I could scream, so maybe someone would actually mind checking the alley and see me in distress. I want someone, anyone, to just come by and save me from this torture. This is not how I want to have sex ever. This is a living nightmare.

Mama...

I gasp as Druitt suddenly removes his fingers and the hand on my dick to turn me around. I look away from him, but he forces me to look into that ugly face of his. I see his eyes full of lust, and I'm sure he sees mine full of fear. He moans and reaches down to pull out his thick erection to which I accidentally look down to look at it. I should've have done so because I know he thinks that I actually want him inside of me which I most certainly don't.

Papa...

"A-ah!" Without warning, the fucker sticks his cock inside of me and thrusts so roughly. I feel him deep inside of me, nearly reaching my miracle spot. But the least I want to do is orgasm for him. I don't want to show him that I actually enjoy this. But then again, I'm going to have to. He wants me to enjoy it. He wants me to like it. He wants to hear me beg for more. He wants me to be his dirty, little slut. But I don't want to.

He thrusts so fast and deep into me that I can't help but gasp and groan. I hear him grunt and moan from time to time, and it makes me sick that I can pleasure he this much when I don't even want to try. But he continues, and so do I. Like wild animals we hold onto each other; he thrusts while I cling onto him. My hips move on their own, and I feel tears threatening to spill out, but I let my eyes remain shut for the rest of the time. I feel my dick throbbing and a weird sensation overwhelms me. I want this to be over.

Druitt leans forward and with a husky voice, he whispers, "Cum."

That makes me shiver in disgust, and I feel like I will cry right there and then. But I don't. Mustering all of my pride, I do what he wants. I try to think of something to please me with, something that might get me hard. And the first thing that came into my mind was...

Sebastian Michaelis.

"Mmm! Ah!"

His crimson red fucking my mind, he perfect face, his dark bangs hanging by his side while one is neatly tucked behind his ear, the glasses he wears even though I know he doesn't really need them, the plump lips that move so perfectly as his deep voice pierces my ears. Everything about him seemed perfect at that moment. I even wish he was here to save me again.

"A-ah~!"

Shamefully, I orgasm. My release spills all over Druitt's shirt and pants along with my very own. My nails dig deep into his back, and I wish I can turn into a fierce beast and rip him to shreds. My face is hot from embarrassment and without giving me time to gather myself together, Druitt pulls himself out from me and drops me to the floor. I lay there in complete defeat as he fixes himself and laughs at me.

"Dirty slut."

With that, he just leaves. Like always he leaves me feeling like the complete pig. I was the only one who orgasmed; he didn't even spilled one drop in me which I have to be thankful, but I still feel like it was me who came up to him and wanted to get turned on more than anything. It makes me feel like I was the one who raged up to him like a lustful monster and took what I wanted from him. But it was the other way around, wasn't it? Of course it was. He was the one who came to me and took my virginity for the tenth time or how many times it has been already. And what makes it worst was that I had to use my English teacher as a way to give him what he wanted.

Does that mean I'm thirsty like Druitt is with me when it comes to Michaelis?

I shiver as I lay half naked on the ground, my focus in front of me. There were some broken mirrors left by someone, and I was able to see myself, so filthy, so weak, so useless. Yes, I tell myself that I look so beautiful, so perfect, but I only do it to make myself feel better. I never liked the way I looked. I never actually felt beautiful. I always felt like the most ugliest person on earth. But I tell lies to myself to help me get going, and now that I look at myself in these broken mirrors, the truth only reaches me.

I'm not beautiful, just a broken mess.

And alone I remain until the school bell rings for safety to departure back home.

* * *

I cautiously enter my manor as my focus doesn't stir up to see Sieglinde come up to welcome me.

"Sir?" I hear her say, but I didn't look up to her. Instead of handing her my suitcase like always, I head straight upstairs to my room, ignoring the little foot steps she makes as she follows close behind.

"Don't follow me! Leave me alone!" Then I threw my suitcase straight at her face, see her fall down the stairs as I grab whatever I can and throw it all across my home like a savage animal.

Or at least that's what I wanted to do.

Instead, I sigh and enter my room, handing her the suitcase she must've wanted all this time before shutting my door in front of her face and locking it to make sure she wouldn't come in. I head straight for my restroom and turn on the water in the tub, wanting nothing more than to soak myself and possibly, if I'm lucky, drown myself. I test the water to see if it's a good enough temperature before I strip myself off my clothes and gently dip in.

I sigh as I rest my head against the tub and look up to the ceiling. No matter how much I wash myself, no matter how many changes of clothes I go through, I will never remove the infection that has been streaming through my entire being for six months now. What has been done has been done and there is nothing that can remove this. It's the worst feeling ever, to always hold something that continuously pulls you down when you never wanted it but can't do anything to save yourself. I'm a victim to the most predatory creature known to me even worst than death.

But never will I dare to tell anyone. Not even my parents, not even Sieglinde. Not no one.

As the heated water forms a foggy substance around me, I close my eyes and allow myself to sob. No I don't let tears fall, I just sob. But that's the worst kind of crying, the one where I can't allow anyone to hear me cry or see me fall apart; the one where I have to keep it all to myself and not speak a word to anyone else while my insides turn to ashes, and I sink deeper into darkness.

And even so, I still have those red eyes looking into me, the ones that belong to Michaelis, and it just makes my chest hurt more, wishing he had been there to save me again.

But he didn't.

* * *

_There it is._

_Poor Ciel. It breaks my heart and it makes it even worse when I'm feeling so down already. Anyway, I hope you all still like it, and I promise that he'll get really good things afterwards. Ciel deserve great things more than anything, and he'll be getting them soon. _

_And Druitt...well...I had no one else to name that guy, so I thought why not bring him in? I have no problem with the real Druitt, but I have a problem making up people. Sorry._

_I'll see when the other chapter comes out. Since I hate to leave it on a bad note, I know I'll have to fix it up soon. I'll be fixing the other chapters' mistakes now. _

_Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Tune in for future chapters. Thank you~_


End file.
